Idiot Couples
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: As Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Asuma, Kiba, Kakashi get lost in the forest "again."  Will relationships spur or will they just get onto each others nerves.


"Naruto I'm telling you, this is the wrong way!"Ino shouted. Naruto continued to ignore her and jumped over another branch.

"Listen to her, you fucking moron!"shouted Sakura as she punched Sasuke relatively hard.

Sasuke, kakashi, naruto, Sakura, Ino, kiba, Hinata, and Asuma sensei had gotten lost in the forest again. You wanna know who got them lost, naruto and like I said emphasis on the "Again". Ino was hungry and this was the time she normally went to the bar, 6:00 pm. Now she wanted naruto's head, I mean interrupting Ino's bar time was not a good idea. As naruto continued to lead the team in a line from him to Ino to Hinata to Kakashi to Asuma to Kiba to Sasuke and lastly Sakura, lets just say she wasn't very thrilled at the idea of her being at the end. Sasuke did eventually come back, but he wanted Sakura. Lets just say it was a funny rejection scene. Asuma came back from the dead, everyone threw a party. Naruto never fell for anyone and Kakashi became Sasuke's best friend. Also, lets just say... Ino grew some feelings for a certain sensei who is oblivious of the whole situation.

"Naruto-chan please, I'm tired"begged Hinata in a whispered tone.

He was now pissed that was the last straw.

"Listen to me Hinata, I'm not stopping for any of you fucking nagging bitches!"he shouted while turning around and revealing three inch length teeth.

Hinata paused for a second and covered her face, what did she do was the only question that crossed her mind. She started to shed a couple of tears and the females of the group hurtled around her.

"Naruto, you made Hinata cry, she loves you for so long and all you can do is yell at her"Sakura said while sitting her on a fallen tree. "Well we're camping, its getting to dark for us to keep this up."

"OK fine"naruto said giving in, he felt bad.

They were right Hinata only loved him he didn't mean to be so cruel. His expression changed into a soft frown of disappointment. The rest of the group went back a couple of feet and joined the females. The tents came up quick and they all looked across each other.

"Who goes in which?"Asuma asked while trying to hide from every one's angry gaze.

Naruto sat by Hinata as the others threw a sissy over the sleeping arrangements.

"I'll take Sasuke with me"sighed Kakashi while dragging the boy in the tent.

See Sasuke and Kakashi's bro-mane was on the rocky edge, so Sasuke wasn't quiet happy.

"OK men with men"stated Asuma while checking over the group of people for a perfect candidate.

The others looked at him viciously and hoped for him to fall dead, except for Ino after all he was her sensei. No matter how stupid he was and or in love with kurenia he was her sensei and that was that. Kakashi zipped the tent shut,the two men continued to ignore each other.

"I choose Sakura-chan, she's nice and she's got a brush"said Kiba with a huge grin. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into a tent. Asuma still was on his search for a bunk buddy.

"Well, naruto kinda scares me, Hinata no that's just wrong, well Ino looks like your stuck with me"he said with a sigh.

He'd much rather sleep with kurenia. Ino jumped up all giddy and dragged her sensei into the tent, he remained confused. Hinata looked over to the only other person left and blushed bright red.

"Naruto-kun do you want to bunk with me?"she asked nearly ready to faint.

He rubbed the back of his head with a huge cheesy smile. She turned redder and fell over in his lap.

"Hinata what the, oh well I'll just put her in her bed"he said lifting her in his arms.

Ino snuggled up against her sensei and hugged his arms. He wasn't quiet sure how to react to this, after how he still hadn't figured out about her crush. He tried to shake off the sleeping girl, but she wasn't letting go of the man. This was awkward for him, especially with the whole kurenia thing.

"Kakashi, hey yo copy nin, Kakashi"he whispered hoping the super hearing Kakashi had would bring him to Asuma.

Kakashi unzipped the tent and went to see what was wrong. He unzipped their tent door and when he opened it Ino tackled him full force. He fell to his back with a kunia to his neck. He used his finger to slowly pull it away from his face.

"Ino, Asuma needed me"he stated. She got up quickly and hopped back into the tent. Kakashi walked in and Asuma was hiding in the corner under his blanket. "Is he OK?"Kakashi immediately asked.

"Oh he's fine he's just a big pussy"Ino said while continuing to cross her arms in anger.

Kakashi slowly crawled over to his friend and whispered in his ear.

"I'll get you out"he said before setting a genjutsu for Ino. The men quickly slipped out and into Sasuke's tent.

"What the hell is he doing here?"grumbled Sasuke.

'Was Sasuke ever going to get over that broken pinky finger' thought Kakashi. Kakashi and Sasuke were in a spar session and Sasuke said"I bet you my pinky finger that I will beat you", you guess what happened after that. Asuma slept between them, you'd sworn Kakashi and Sasuke were married the way they fought.

"S-s-sorry Sasuke-kun Ino is um... making advances." He scooted over to Kakashi his saver. Kakashi looked over to him and rolled his eyes.

"Kiba get that filthy mutt out of this tent!"shouted Sakura few tents away. Akamaru normally wasn't that big of a deal, but he had run and rolled in the mud for and hour and Sakura being the neat freak she was.

"B-b-but Akamaru is my buddy I can't sleep without him"begged Kiba.

Sakura grabbed the scruff of his neck and got up in his face.

"Do as I say or I break a bone!"she shouted in evil dark tone of voice.

Kiba went blank, dropped the dog and fainted. Sakura looked over him and went back into the tent.

"Sakura-chan." He said a couple of minutes later.

"What!"she spouted.

"Sorry, Akamaru is clean now." He said with a whimper.

"OK then, come in."

Kiba crawled in and snuggled up into a ball in the corner. The night flew past fast and soon they all woke up screams came from every girl and Asuma. Hinata-chan woke up and looked over her shoulder and there was Naruto-chan with his arm around her waist, so she screamed. Sakura woke up enjoyed the sun then noticed Kiba wasn't in his usual corner. Sakura span around and came face to face to the person that held her waist, so she screamed. Ino woke up with Sasuke sitting on her, so she screamed. Asuma woke up and found Kakashi without his mask and so he screamed. All their bunking buddies flew out of their tents with their kunia at the ready. Kakashi slipped on his mask, Sasuke pulled on his shirt, Kiba grabbed Akamaru and ran.

"Kakashi what the hell was that for?"

"Keep your mutt and hand off of me?"

"N-n-naruto-kun what was that all about?"

"Sasuke keep your bare ass chest away from!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
